This invention relates to a foldable conveyor assembly particularly adapted for placing concrete at desired locations over a relatively wide area.
Numerous forms of conveyor arrangements have been disclosed for the purpose of continuously transporting concrete, aggregates or other fluid materials between a loading point and nearby delivery points. These have included single and multiple conveyor boom devices, as well as telescoping conveyors. Many of these are adaptable for mounting on a mobile vehicle.
The conveyor devices presently known suffer in that, for a given loading point, the area over which materials may be delivered is limited. Single boom conveyors pivotable about the loading point are capable of delivering materials only to a single point or along the circumferential path traced out as the boom rotates. Pivotal telescoping boom conveYors may be utilized to deliver materials to points within the area traced out between the minimal and the maximum extension of the boom.
As well, delivery close to the loading point base is difficult. Telescoping arrangements are significantly more complex to build and operate, and require substantial support at their bases. Designs employing multiple booms in series and which are pivotal about the loading point as well as about the junctures of successive conveyor sections, also allow delivery over a wide area. However, delivery may be restricted by the degree of rotation available at any given juncture, and the heights over which the boom may extend.
Arrangements involving single, multiple or telescoping boom arrangements as presently known are not adaptable for delivery of materials at both a variety of distances and elevations.
An object of the present invention therefore, is to provide a conveyor capable of being mounted on a mobile vehicle, and capable of delivering materials over a much wider horizontal area, and over a range of relative elevations not available by means of conveyors previously known.